1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for guiding a print element which is seated on two guide rails so as to be longitudinally movable, whereby the motion of the print element along a line of a recording medium occurs by way of a driven traction element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known in typing and printing devices to provide a so-called printer carriage which carries the actual printing element. The printer carriage represents a self-contained assembly and is moved back and forth on two guide rails parallel to the platen, i.e. along a line of a recording medium. The motion occurs by way of a traction device, for example by way of a toothed belt, that is positively and non-positively locked to the printer carriage at the underside thereof. The print element, for example a print head, can either be a fixed component of the printer carriage or can be interchangeably connected to the printer carriage. A printer device of this type is disclosed, for example, in the German allowed and published application No. 22 32 590.
A printer carriage of the type described above represents a compact, structurally involved and relatively heavy assembly that, particularly given high printing speeds, requires considerable forces in the acceleration and the deceleration of the printer carriage.